Feels Like Home
by gangsta'sgirl
Summary: Natasha comes back from a mission and realizes that maybe she doesn't have to fight herself anymore. (Part 5 of The Lounge aka Sex and Candy)


_**A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy. Review, please. Thanks.**_

Watching the woman drifting across the room, Natasha mused on the circumstances of their relationship. And it was definitely a relationship, no matter what she had tried to say in the beginning. They'd gotten off to a rocky start. Well, transitioning from friends to lovers had been fairly simple and easy. Natasha can still remember every detail about their first kiss. Darcy's lips had been cold, her mouth tasting of vanilla from the ice cream she'd been eating as the two of them had watched Mulan. And okay, maybe her memories and feelings associated with Mulan were quite a bit different from other people but she couldn't say she minded. No. That transition had been easy.

The laughter had flowed through the room easily as the scene where all the soldiers went skinny-dipping played. Natasha had looked at Darcy, admiring the way her lips stretched into a grin with the laugh. Darcy had glanced over and Natasha had leaned forward, not thinking of the consequences, and placed her lips over Darcy's lips. The brunette had frozen and Natasha had pulled away, intent on pretending as if nothing had happened. But before she could move, Darcy had leaned forward again and placed her mouth back onto Natasha's, a hand on her jaw to hold her in place.

It was the next phase that had stalled her. At some point, they'd moved from friends, to best friends, to best friends with benefits, to lovers with a capital LOVE. And Natasha had promptly skittered away from that whole mess. Or, she'd tried. And there were fights. A lot of fights. Loud, screaming arguments that almost always ended in slammed doors and middle of the night "I'm sorry's" whispered in darkened rooms. There were sleepless nights, angry days, and tears. So, Natasha hadn't really escaped the whole mess because everything was still a mess. And she didn't have Darcy. Sucking it up and going back with her tail between her legs had been hard but Darcy had brushed it off. She'd allowed Natasha to get through it with a few shared looks, a raised brow, and then a hug. But she'd made it clear that next time wouldn't be so easy. Next time might not happen at all. Because Darcy cared about her but she wasn't willing to be yanked around.

Now, Natasha stepped into the room and made her presence known. Watching Darcy's Carolina blue eyes light up was something the ex-assassin would never get used to. She'd gone so long thinking she was nothing better than a tool, a weapon to be used. Somewhere along the way, Barton had dragged her into his life. Laura hadn't batted an eye at being introduced to Natasha. The redhead had a rocky start with Laura, too, having woken up at the Barton's farmhouse, tense and agitated from nightmares while recovering from various missions. Clint had made sure Laura stayed back on those nights while Clint let himself be hurt by Natasha as she was still stuck in whatever memory was haunting her.

But the way Darcy Lewis's eyes lit up would never compare to anything else, not when that look was directed at Natasha. Not after Darcy _knew_ everything Natasha had seen and done, having read the files upon Natasha's insistence. She didn't want secrets from someone she'd grown so close to. So, seeing her eyes brighten, seeing her lips tug up in a wide grin, was one of the best things in Natasha's life, if not the absolute best.

Wrapping her arms around the other woman, Natasha buried her face against her throat. Darcy smelled like lavender and sage, a mix she'd made herself. Actually, she made a lot of stuff like that. The brunette's apartment was covered in candles that she'd made on her own, the walk-in closet in the spare room had been converted into storage and the spare room itself was used for crafting. Stark had remodeled it just for Darcy. This week the place smelled like honey and lemon, it reminded Natasha of rainy days for some reason.

Lifting her head, she softly grazed her lips over Darcy's throat. When the other woman's breath caught in her throat, Natasha smiled. She loved hearing that. Walking Darcy backwards, Natasha reached down and gripped the hem of the cardigan she wore, pulling it deftly over her head. She made quick work of Darcy's t-shirt, too, and took a moment to enjoy the way the brunette looked. Her chest was well endowed and her belly was soft. Her body was toned, but not in the same way that Natasha's was. Darcy's came from yoga, running, and kickboxing. The redhead had been pleasantly surprised when she'd learned of Darcy's willingness to be fit enough to protect herself long enough to get away from the bad guys.

Pushing her backwards, Natasha watched as Darcy fell onto the bed, her breasts bouncing with the motion. The plain black bra she wore was one of Nat's favorites. The simplicity of it called to her for some reason. She pulled off Darcy's boots and socks before moving to unbutton her jeans. Sliding her palms up Darcy's pale thighs, she pushed them apart and settled herself between them, admiring the simple black panties. A shuddering sigh escaped the brunette's full lips and Nat made up her mind that she was going to draw this out as long as possible.

With that in mind, she pressed her lips against one thigh, near the knee. She proceeded to kiss, lick, and suck her way up and over both thighs, sometimes leaving hickeys. Darcy squirmed slightly, fisting her hands in the bed covers. With a smirk, Nat finally slipped Darcy's panties down her legs and put her mouth to the smooth skin between the brunette's thighs. The taste of Darcy was one of Natasha's favorites. She'd commented on it once, as she'd knelt on the floor in front of Darcy as the other woman gripped the cushions of the couch she sat on. And Darcy's skin had flushed with color, making Natasha smirk with pleasure.

Now, she let herself explore the younger woman's body. Her hands grazed pale, smooth skin as her lips, tongue, and teeth tasted and nipped. Soon, Darcy's thighs began to shake. Natasha knew this particular motion. She was shaking due to sensory overload. Slowly, Natasha ran her tongue up the slit between Darcy's thighs. Her dripping folds held no resistance as Natasha plunged her tongue inside of her. Darcy cried out and her thighs tightened under Nat's palms as the redhead moved her mouth to Darcy's clit. She pulled the bundle of nerves into her mouth, expertly rolling the tiny bud between her lips. Darcy's small hands moved to Natasha's hair and she smiled as Darcy came apart underneath her.

She pressed soft kisses to her sensitive skin and along the insides of her thighs, letting the brunette's body calm down slowly. Kissing her way up her stomach and between her breasts, Natasha finally made it to Darcy's mouth. Their tongues met in a soft, sensuous movement as Darcy sank her fingers into Nat's hair. She arched her back into the sensation and she felt Darcy laugh lightly. She always teased Natasha about her cat-like tendencies.

Natasha let herself be rolled onto her back as Darcy sat up, removing the bra that Natasha had left on her in her haste. She stripped Natasha's clothes slowly and Nat was thankful that she'd showered and changed in the locker room after the debriefing. Darcy kissed her again as she pressed their bodies together, finally touching skin to skin. A small hand slid down her stomach and between her legs as Darcy urged her to lay back.

Knowing she was safe, the redhead complied, laying on her back as she spread her legs slightly. Darcy smiled down at her, a soft look to her face, and Nat had the urge to say what she'd avoided so long. She'd worked so hard not to give voice to the things she felt for this woman. But it seemed as if her heart and mind were going to fight each other. Before she could blurt out the words that had the potential to change everything, Darcy leaned forward and pressed her lips to Natasha's pulse as two fingers sank inside of her. Nat gasped sharply at the sensation, her thighs clamping together instinctively. The brunette kissed a path of fire down Natasha's throat and towards her breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth as she pumped her fingers lightly.

The shallow thrusts weren't enough and Natasha quickly began moving her hips, silently begging Darcy to move faster, deeper. She urged Natasha's thighs open further and then lifted slightly to lean over her. As her fingers moved deeper, her other hand gripped Nat's hair, pulling it tightly. Natasha gasped and Darcy rotated her fingers, moving faster. The heel of her hand was grinding against Natasha's clit with every twist of her fingers and soon it was Natasha crying out as Darcy moved to kiss her, swallowing the redhead's moans.

Laying on the bed together, Natasha took a moment to look around. She noticed the way some of her things were scattered around the room. A few purses were on the hooks with Darcy's purses, some of her shoes were on the shoe stand. On the dresser, there was a mix of their nail polishes and perfumes. She knew that some of her clothes hung next to Darcy's in the walk-in closet. She had toiletries in the bathroom and the nightstand on the left side of the bed held some of her things. A small bottle of lotion, a set of knives, a couple books, and a few other odds and ends. The sheets and comforter were black while the extra pillows had shades of red, green, gray, and even pink. Colors that you wouldn't think would match but did.

Frames on the walls held pictures of Darcy with her family, and pictures of Darcy with Natasha, Clint, Laura, and the Barton children in various combinations. Most of the pictures however seemed to be some variation of Natasha and Darcy. The rest of the apartment also held pictures but they were more assorted, pictures with most of the team at one point or another. There were ballerina knick-knacks, books, and movies mixed with Darcy's eclectic array of things. There were pieces of Natasha and her life all over the apartment and that's when she realized, she didn't have to fight the feelings or the words.

"I love you." She told Darcy, her voice quiet but firm.

"I love you, too." Darcy replied. "Always."

With a happy sigh, she pulled the brunette closer and closed her eyes. Their bodies tangled and their breathing synced as they relaxed into their bed. Natasha felt a new sensation spread through her chest, something she hadn't been sure it was possible for her to feel. Her eyes got heavy and her breathing deepened as she thought of Darcy, this apartment, and home.


End file.
